


Fated

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Implied Sexual Content, Light Swearing, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Noctis lives for the people. Gladiolus lives to protect him. They are meant to go hand-in-hand, but things aren't that simple.





	1. Shield

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this feels a bit disjointed.

When Gladiolus was made Noctis’ bodyguard at age ten, he was beyond agitated. The initial upset over being goaded into the “family business” from near infancy was quick to wear off through the many stories of heroics, prestige, and obligation. From age five on, being a royal shield was the only future he dreamed of. Yet, when he met prince Noctis all his pride and ambitions sizzled. The prince was a spoiled, uncooperative brat. In contrast, his father was regal and refined, everything royalty should be. He wanted to protect a dignified king, not some haughty kid.

He was not petty enough to allow his distaste for the prince to show, but he made no effort to become chummy either. Why bother? The prince did not seem any happier about their arrangement than he did, and the distance made him proficient at his job. He held no punches, figuratively nor physically.

But then his eyes were opened to a side of Noctis he had never seen before when he took the brunt of the blame for Gladiolus’ own sister’s mistake. From then on, he began to watch Noctis more closely. Sure, he was still spoiled and lazy, but he wasn’t arrogant or uncaring as he appeared. Gladiolus wasn’t sure why he felt the need to wear a cool façade, but he came to want to chip away at it bit by bit.

Noctis didn’t falter around him for quite some time, but once he did, it was as if they had always been friends.

And somehow at some point, Gladiolus fell in love. He wasn’t sure when or how, but each pitfall along their journey made the knowledge clearer. It had become so easy to see when Noct’s façade was shaken, and when Luna died, it all but shattered. He had never seen Noct as shaken up as he was in that train compartment. Dry cries left his throat as his body shuddered hard. He crumpled into himself, wet tears falling onto his hand which gripped the ring of Lucii so tightly it was sure to bruise. That was when Gladio knew with absolute certainty that it was love.

Without a moment’s hesitation, he pulled the shuddering body to himself. He was trained to shield him from all forms of physical attacks, but emotions were something else entirely. He had no idea how to shield him from this pain.

Noct’s crying got louder before it got quieter. It took what felt like forever, and Gladio continued to hold him through it.

“It’s going to be okay.” Noct flailed his arms, trying in vain to push him away, but Gladio tightened his hold. “You are going to fulfill your duty. To honor her death. To protect everyone. Then it will be better.”

“She’ll still be gone. My father will still be gone.”

Gladio pushed his face up with a hand. “Don’t think for one minute that you are alone. We’re all here for you, Ignis, Prompto, and me.”

“This is my burden.”

“And we are your assets.”

“You don’t understand…If I use the ring,” the train made a loud lurching sound, “it will consume my life force. I can already feel it draining me.”

If possible, Gladio would have held him closer. “Shit. This is not happening.”

Noct gave a dry laugh. “If only it was all a bad dream.”

Gladio pulled away. “It should be me.”

“What?” Noct asked, wide-eyed.

“I am your shield. I am extendable.”

“Shut up! Don’t ever say that again!” His eyes were so troubled.

“Noct, I…” he began hesitantly, only to be interrupted by an insistent mouth on his own. A spark ignited inside him, and he pushed the prince back against the windowpane to gain more access to him. Their chests panted together as Noct’s hands roamed over him wildly. Desperation.

With all the willpower he had, Gladio shifted back into his seat proper. “Noct…” This would do neither of them good.

Dead eyes met his. “I want to forget everything.”

Gladio cupped his cheek, willing all the affection he could into that touch. “You can’t.”

“Make me.” His prince leaned toward him on his hands. “Please.”

He shouldn’t.

He did.


	2. Timing

It was easier to capture a ravenous sabertooth than wake the prince, yet Gladio found himself alone in the passenger car the next morning. The lingering blissfulness of the night evaporated into dread. There was barely a hint of light through the window, meaning it was crack of day. What could possibly bring Noct to wake so early? Unless he simply couldn’t bring himself to stay near him after their exchange. Bile filled his mouth, and he threw his clothes on quickly.

The train’s hallway was unsurprisingly empty. Gladio trudged from one car to the next, gazing rapidly from sleeping passenger to sleeping passenger. When he reached the end of the line without success, he backtracked, peeking in through each tinted private compartment window. Finally, he spotted him. He slammed the door open, entering immediately.

“Are you okay?”

Noct looked at him in momentary confusion. “Yeah. I’m fine.”

“Then why’d you leave?” His voice was harsher than he meant, and Noct turned his face away to the window.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Gladio took hold of his shirt front. “Do I repulse you now?”

“Why would you think that?” Noct spit back, eyes troubled but lacking the revulsion he expected.

“Because a horde of garula couldn’t get you out of bed before daybreak, yet you were driven enough to get away from me.”

“Last night was a mistake.”

Gladio expected the words, but they hurt nonetheless. He dropped his hand, moving back to lean against the wall. “Yeah. I shouldn’t have let myself go like that.”

Noct shook his head, bangs falling into his eyes. “No. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to use you.”

“Use me?” Wasn’t he the one who took advantage?

“You’re a good attendant and even better friend. I shouldn’t have asked that of you.”

“Damn it.” He crossed the compartment, kneeling in front of him. “You might be my prince, but I wouldn’t do something that intimate even as a direct order unless I _wanted_ to.”

“You mean—”

“The timing is shit, but, yes, Noctis. I love you.”

Noctis began to laugh hysterically. His head fell to the wall and his eyes closed. “You’re right. You’re timing stinks.”

Gladio gave a light chuckle as the dread in his chest eased.


	3. Stay

Gladiolus always thought Noctis looked vulnerable when he slept, but here on the inn bed he looked fragile. As if he might shatter at his touch. Gladiolus brushed a fingertip down his cheekbone as gently as he could. The prince readjusted his face, eyes fluttering the tiniest bit.

“I wish we could just stay here. Forget everything else. Luna, the daemons, the crown.”

“But we can’t,” Noct muttered. Rolling his neck, he gave Gladio a tired look. His hand rose, silver ring flickering with the first rays of sunlight. “Otherwise all of this has been meaningless.”

“I know.” Gladio grabbed the hand with that dazzling terrible light and held it close to his chest. Regis. Luna. Ignis’ eyesight. Luis. All lost. “But it isn’t fair. For either of us.”

Noctis shut his eyes again. “The crown is a symbol of carrying the people’s burden. It is worn by only the most sacrificing and conscientious.” His father’s words flowed from him with an air of resolved dignity.

Despite the dull pain already eating away to his inners, Gladio’s lips turned upward. “No one is more fit than you in my book.” It was a stretch considering Noct’s poor eating and sleeping habits and less-than-satisfactory manners, but he meant it. Noct’s life was decided for him from day one. Who he would marry, what his role would be, and how he would ultimately die. Nearly anyone in such a position would rebel, yet Noct had been compliant to it all. His life was that of the people’s. Simple as that.

When Noct gave him a gentle smile, Gladio groaned. He was supposed to be his armor. Why did things have to end up this way. “You live to serve the people. I live to protect you. Shit luck that I have to fail mine.”

“No. Things were always meant to be this way.”

“That’s what pisses me off so much. You don’t deserve this, and I don’t know what I’ll do when…” His voice trailed off, breath catching in his throat.

Noct stroked at his neck, then inched closer and kissed along it. “I’m still here.”

As if he needed a reminder. Gladio was all-too aware of his presence. With each second that brought his departure closer, he could feel him that much more strongly. His breath. His body heat. His skin against his. Gladio wrapped an arm around him, tugging him as close as could be. “Stay.”

He didn’t reply, instead craning his head against his shoulder. The silence made everything worse. Forming a fist, Gladiolus’ struck out at the empty air in a vain attempt to strike their impending fate.

Only once his hand fell limply back to his back did Noct speak again. “I’m here. I’m here.” He said it again and again, and with each time Gladio’s throat tightened.

“You’re here,” he choked out, clinging onto him as a lifeline.


	4. The End

One moment Noctis was there (sweaty and worn, but steadfast and fighting), then he wasn’t. And with him went all the light in Gladio’s life. He threw himself into fighting because it was what he knew best and kept his mind distracted. The rest of his time was spent reading (a pastime that used to put his mind at ease), but so often a friend, a lover, a farewell, would remind him of Noct and he’d be left with another sleepless night. Because of this, he read more and more non-fiction. Strategy guides, history texts, anything he could get his hands on that could fill his mind.

Gladio always considered himself a realist. As the years dragged on, it became more and more likely that Noct would not return, but he never allowed himself to give into those thoughts. Because once he did, he knew he would be entirely lost to them. He may be a powerhouse, but in reality, he was just as frail as anyone else.

That was part of why he kept his distance from Ignis and Prompto. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out long if their faiths wavered. Besides, things were just easier alone. All he had to worry about was survival and boredom.

Then just as suddenly as he left, Noct was back. Time had not treated him well, leaving him haggard and timeworn. But beneath his resolute exterior, there was still that same shrouded bleeding heart.

Ignoring prying eyes, Gladio embraced him with arms and mouth, heart pumping in his chest. He had not felt this alive in ten whole years. Noct’s reaction was sluggish as if he were still half asleep. Gladio cupped his face, examining each new line and wrinkle.

“I knew you’d be back.”

“It’s time to finish this,” was his emotionless reply.

He was trying so hard to keep his composure, but Gladio could see the waver in his pupil. He entwined their fingers, bringing them up and kissing gently across his knuckles. “It’s okay.”

Noct’s shoulders sagged and he heaved a sigh. “If I give in, I won’t be able to do it.”

“I get it. I won’t try to stop you.” He gave him a meaningful look. “You’ve made me proud. I always knew you would make a great king.”

Noctis shifted his gaze to include Ignis and Prompto as well. “I couldn’t have done it without all of you. Thanks for sticking with me.”

“Of course,” Ignis said matter-of-factly.

“I’d never just leave you alone, man,” Prompto said, voice trembling somewhat.

Noctis closed his eyes for a second. “Then, are you ready? The sooner we end this the better.”

Any of them would gladly die for their king. The time was here. Daemons engulfed them from all sides. Gladiolus heaved his greatsword, slashing through daemon upon daemon untill the ground was littered with gnarled flesh. Yet the horde did not dwindle in the slightest.

He would die here. There was no other path. No escape route. A quick glance showed that his companions had come to the same conclusion. There were unshed tears resting in Prompto’s eyes, but his eyes remained straight with determination. Ignis’ solemn expression was coupled with erratic action.

Throwing all his weight forward, Gladio watched as another iron giant toppled to the ground with a thunderous thud. His stamina and greatsword were both wearing thin, if the resistance of his slashes were any indicator. He slouched, catching what of his breath he could before a globin latched onto his pant leg. Shaking the repugnant creature off, he slashed again, feeling a muscle in his arm snag as he did so. A groan of pain left his throat when he next attacked.

He wouldn’t last much longer.


	5. A Dream

_Images. Memories followed by a happy dream._

_Everyone was together, happy and healthy. But mostly there was just Noct. Noct’s smiling face and affection. Lazy moments shared behind closed doors. Whispered promises that could never be in reality. And through it all was a feeling. An indescribable feeling of peace and safety and assurance._

_You did well, it seemed to say. You’re okay, fluttered on the wind._

There was only darkness. Then a faint voice drifted. “Gla…Gladio…”

Gladiolus forced his eyes open, and strangely there was no wooziness. Noctis was crouched beside him, appearing younger and healthier. There was a faint glow to his skin and a grin graced his lips.

Gladiolus bolted upright, surprised to find that he felt as well as could be. “Noct!”

The other man shook his head. “And you say I’m sleeping beauty.”

“You’re alive!”

He chuckled and touched his shoulder. “Wrong.”

“You mean—”

He brought a finger to Gladio’s lips. “Shh. It doesn’t matter.”

Then he was kissing him, and Gladio was bathed in whiteness.


End file.
